


Disappointment

by EvillyFriendly



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Shadowbringers Spoilers, mention of emet x past!wol, more of an acknowledgement tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22162072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvillyFriendly/pseuds/EvillyFriendly
Summary: It was a shame really. Emet-Selch truly had been rooting for this hero. Truly had been hoping she would live up to his expectations. But like all the other sundered mortals, she was a failure...And he wasn't sure if that saddened him or angered him.
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light, sort of - Relationship
Kudos: 21





	Disappointment

**Author's Note:**

> Another short tumblr piece that I've finally gotten up the confidence to share here. Enjoy some frustrated/sad Emet. Takes place after Mt. Gulg.

He stole into the warrior’s room without anyone noticing. Darkness rolling off his being as he quietly strode over to her bedside. She was finally left alone. He had watched her pesky friends mope around her bedside for hours, despairing over her condition. And finally their tears spent, they had left her in peace.

Emet-Selch could see that she was sleeping fitfully. Breath shallow and a sheen of sweat upon her brow, as if she were caught in the clutches of a terrible fever. Tears glistened at the corners of her eyes. The Ascian watched her with little sympathy.

The Light of the Wardens’ was raging underneath. He could see it burning away at her soul, corrupting and devouring it. They only delayed the inevitable and prolonged her suffering. 

“I had such high expectations of you...” He quietly said with a sneer.

He was disappointed—truly disappointed. 

He had risked so much by taking this different approach. He had truly been rooting for this hero—this “Warrior of Darkness”. It seemed he had wasted his time trying to cooperate with Hydaelyn’s Chosen and her friends. Especially, since half the time they always seemed so hostile with him.

Their distrust of him was too strong anyway. They would have rejected his offer to be true allies and he would have had to kill them in the end. 

Hmph! This is the last time he’d ever consider proffering forth the hand of friendship to mere mortals. 

The Ascian kneels down at warrior’s bedside, watching her. 

Whatever fit that had overcome her had passed. And the hero lay sleeping peacefully. Not even stirring at the sound of his voice. 

He tenderly brushes a knuckle down her cheek. “I should have known you could have never lived up to _her_. Broken as you are.” He bitterly whispers. “I would have taken you on as an ally—yes, even your silly, little, scion friends. You would have been spared in the Rejoinings. You would have become something better. Had you shown you were worthy of it, I would have told you the truth of who you were—who _we_ were.”

Emet-Selch lets out a sigh. “But it seems the task was too great even for a vaunted hero like you...” He tilts his head. “I suppose it is my own fault for trying to see her in you…”

It was a moment of weakness. A moment of foolishness. He should have known better than to expect such great things from such frail creatures. 

His fingers danced across her cheek almost fondly. So much like her and yet...she wasn’t. She was a mere sliver of her former radiance, a weak mockery. “You are not as you once were. Your strength, your intelligence, your passion.” The Ascian shakes his head. “Too weak. I should have lowered my expectations.

“A shame…” A note of pain creeps into his voice. “I would have liked to have you by my side again. My dear Persephone.” He plays with a tress of her hair, twirling it around his finger.

The name felt heavy on his tongue, not spoken in millennia. A name he had always wished he could speak again but it almost tasted sour in his mouth. Nay, this broken failure did not deserve to be called such. She was gone. It was foolish of him to think he could awaken her this way.

Emet-Selch shakes his head and stands. “You’ve failed but perhaps you’ll make up for it?” He muses. “Yours is a fate that cannot be changed, the transformation _will_ overtake you eventually. At least with me, I can offer you some comfort and dignity in your final moments.”

The warrior remains silent, deaf to his words in her deep slumber. Not like he expected a response...

“It really is a shame. I truly did hope you would succeed.” He whispered as darkness began to consume his form. And he vanished from the room. 


End file.
